The Nexus
The Nexus is the hub of the world and the game, where you go to store all your items, level up, repair equipment, and learn magic in exchange for souls. NPCs *'Stockpile Thomas:' Stores all your items through the game. Its worth noting that you keep everything that he has through to NG+, when you make it there. If you give him the Jade Hair Ornament that you find on a hanging corpse in the first section of the Boletarian Palace, he will give you the Ring of Herculean Strength, which allows you to carry 1.5x as much as your normal carrying weight. *'Maiden in Black: '''Gives the player the Blue and White Eye Stones, levels up the player in exchange for souls, and opens the seal on the desert ruins where the Old One dwells. *'The Monumental: At the top of the Nexus, asks the player to take on a mission to "lull the Old One back to slumber" once the player slays Phalanx and returns to the Nexus. The only penalty for answering "no" is being unable to acquire the Friend's Ring from the Monumental, even after gaining Pure White Character Tendency; the Monumental will still unseal the Archstones whatever the player's answer is. *Blacksmith Boldwin:' Sells weaponry, ammunition and does basic repairs and upgrades for your weapons. Boldwin, unlike Ed, only handles standard or Quality upgrades. *'Patches the Hyena: Sells various items, a few rings, and higher-level ammunition. Patches appears in front of the Archstone of the Tower Queen after the player has spoken with him on the cliffs beneath the Armor Spider Archstone and behind the altar just beyond the Adjudicator Archstone. *Yuria the Witch:' Teaches advanced spells in exchange for Demon's Souls. She must be found in a tower beyond the Tower Knight Archstone before she appears in the Nexus. *'Sage Freke:' Teaches basic and advanced spells. He must be freed from a cell on the third floor of the eastern Prison of Hope before he appears in the Nexus. He cannot teach all of the spells that Yuria can teach. *'Freke's Apprentice: Teaches basic spells in exchange for souls. *Saint Urbain:' Teaches basic and advanced miracles. He must be rescued from a pit beyond the Adjudicator Archstone before he appears in the Nexus. *'Disciple of God:' Teaches elementary miracles before Urbain is rescued. He disappears once Urbain arrives. * 'Mephistopheles: 'Gives the player various rewards in return for assassinating particular NPCs. She only appears once the player attains Pure Black Character Tendency and has killed Yurt. * 'Yurt, the Silent Chief: '''Kills various NPCs in the Nexus every time the player kills a boss. He will only appear if he is rescued from his cage beyond the Fool's Idol Archstone and is not killed afterwards. It is generally recommended to kill Yurt as soon as possible. Items * Stone of Ephemeral Eyes (2) * Full Moon Grass Notes * The ambient music will change once the player slays three Archdemons, from a lilting string instrument to a somewhat grim pipe organ song. Gallery Demons Screenshot 005.jpg The Nexus map.jpg|Map Category:Locations ja:楔の神殿 Category:Boss Locations Category:Boss Areas